This invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus and relates more particularly, to apparatus for scrubbing and/or scraping the surface of a grill or the like.
When cleaning the cooking surface of a grill, the surface is commonly scraped with an edged instrument and subsequently scrubbed with a brush or cleaning pad. Commonly, the scraping and scrubbing operations are both carried out manually and consume a great deal of time and energy. In fast food establishments during which cooking surfaces must be cleaned at relatively short intervals of time, such scrubbing and scraping operations may lead to incipient costs.
It would be desirable to provide a single apparatus for scraping and scrubbing the surface of a grill or the like with a smaller expenditure of manual energy and in a shorter period of time than that required by conventional manual techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having means facilitating the removal of materials, such as grease and grime, loosened from the cooking surface by the apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having means for dispensing a liquid detergent or similar fluid to the area of the surface being cleaned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is table-mounted for movement into and out of an operative position adjacent a grill surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which can be switched between a scrubbing mode of operation and a scraping mode of operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system which is particularly well-suited for scrubbing and scraping the surface of a clam shell grill.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is economical to construct and effective in operation.